


Not Your Sword

by direneed



Series: Game of Souls [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Bleach, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Bleach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Beric/Ramsay fluff in the way that only Beric and Ramsay can do, Established Beric/Ramsay, F/M, M/M, some childhood trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Ramsay loses the last link he has to his mother, but is about to gain something he never imagined.





	

"Red Jeyne ain't your sword, Chan-Ramsay." Nimaiya declares the moment he meets the Squad Captain. Ramsay frowns.

"And who are you to say such a thing?" Ramsay demands. Nimaiya smirks at him.

"The God of the Sword. I've forged every Zanpakuto that has been used by the Gotei 13. And I can tell you, that ain't your sword." Nimaiya replies. "It belonged to a man 'a Squad Nine. Roose Bolton. And I thought it disappeared ages ago." Nimaiya tells Ramsay. Ramsay growls, baring shark-like teeth at the member of the Zero Division. Nimaiya smirks again. "I can forge ya a new one if ya want." He tells Ramsay as he snaps the sword from Ramsay's hands and it shatters.

Captain Commander Stark cringes as he watches Nimaiya and Ramsay's exchange. Nimaiya turns toward the Commander.

"For this coming battle, all of your captains need to be in their best shape. And that means--" he shoots a look at Ramsay. "--having their own damn swords." Ramsay growls and prepares to lunge at Nimaiya. Only to be grabbed by his Vice Captain.

"He understands sir." Beric tells Nimaiya. "Please forgive my Captain's petulance." Beric ducks his head respectfully at Nimaiya, placing his hand on the back of Ramsay's head and attempting to force the younger man into a bow.

"I'll return with your sword in three days." Nimaiya says curtly. Ramsay glares down at the pieces of Red Jeyne on the floor of the Captain Commander's quarters.

\---

During the three days, Ramsay hammers down on training with his squad. Enough to where Captain Clegane comes and swears up and down that he will slaughter Squad 11 himself to avoid seeing anymore of them in his hospital. Beric and Sansa end up having to pull their captains off each other.

"Whatever. I can still fuck with those bitches using kido*." Ramsay growls, and Clegane tries to lunge again.

Even at night, Beric can feel the rage and irritability radiate out of the wall between their two rooms in the barracks. For the first time, Beric is slightly unnerved by his Captain. But only slightly. It's because of this, he waits until the second night to come play with Ramsay.

The second the door closes behind him, Ramsay latches onto Beric, biting his shoulder.

"Tense aren't we?" Beric asks Ramsay. A growl is heard. "It wasn't your sword Ramsay. You knew it from the very start. It's for the best that Nimaiya is forging you a new one." He feels the bite get harder at this.

"Don't care. Last link to my mother." Ramsay mumbles. Beric remembers. He sighs.

"I thought only bitchy little fuckers cared about families?" Beric asks Ramsay. Ramsay clenches at Beric.

"Fuck you." He mumbles at Beric as his teeth worry at a bit of Beric's chest.

\---

The third night, Ramsay goes to Beric and Beric is gone. From the look of things, the other man had vanished without a trace. Ramsay goes to bed tense and antsy.

\---

The next day, Ramsay is torturing his squad with Kido when Nimaiya arrives at the barracks.

"Snow! Your sword." Nimaiya tells Ramsay as he hands him a long sword. Nothing like the katana that the rest of his squad uses, but a genuine western-looking long sword. Ramsay frowns, and feels the blade. It's heavy and long, and unlike Red Jeyne in her primary state, he'll have to carry it on his back because of how short he is.

He looks at Nimaiya and nods his approval as he hefts the sword onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Bleach anime, Shinigami have a very strong connection to their Zanpakuto. So while the sword wasn't "his" per se in the beginning, Ramsay's twitchy panic is like being forcibly separated from a friend. Also, for those of you who do know and are familiar with Bleach, I am not making Ramsay 100% like Zaraki. (i.e. his ability to use shikai, kido, etc.)
> 
> Speaking of!
> 
> *: Kidō (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Demon Arts") is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong [spiritual power] and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support.
> 
> http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D


End file.
